


Rivals

by ASliverOfHope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASliverOfHope/pseuds/ASliverOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote about Bokuto and Kuroo being boyfriends while on separate teams. Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

 

Kuroo used to love the matches against Fukurodani because he’d get to make jokes and jabs at Bokuto and his team team. Now they made him kind of sad. Sure he’d be happy when they won, but he’d feel bad for Bokuto. It was different, but he loved being Bokuto’s boyfriend. Now his flirts at the beginning of the match weren’t just brushed off as bromance or teasing. They were received with a little blush, a wink and a flirty remark in return. 

It was Nekoma’s match point and Kuroo watched the ball fly into the air. It was coming back over the net toward Kenma. All eyes were on the captain as the ball was sent his way. The spike was well received and was tricky as usual. It seemed as if it would go out, but it slammed down on the court just inside the lines. Kuroo immediately celebrated with his team. His eyes fell on Bokuto who had immediately looked crestfallen. 

Several of the Fukurodani members had dived for the ball, but they had made the decision that it was in too late. The teams bowed and Bokuto stayed strong in front of the crowd. He wouldn’t break until he was alone. As the teams filed out Bokuto snuck away to a corner at the bottom of the stairwell. He waited for Kuroo to come to their meeting spot. 

“Kou.” Kuroo called, the normal sly tone of his voice had been traded for a sympathetic one. The white haired male turned and threw himself into Kuroo’s arms, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s hips. Kuroo smiled and held his lover close, on hand under Bokuto’s thigh to support him, the other wrapped around his back to keep him close. He loved that Bokuto loved to be held even though he was the bigger of the pair. 

“I worked so hard, Tetsu.” He nuzzled his cheek against Kuroo’s before burying his face into the taller man’s shoulder. 

“I know.” He slid his hand up to pet Bokuto’s hair. 

“I hate doing that to you. It was a close game.”

“I would have done the same, babe.” 

“I know, but it still hurts.” The collar of his shirt was becoming damp with his boyfriend’s tears, but Kuroo didn’t mind. 

“It does, so damn much.”

“Hey, just think, next year we’ll be on the same team. We’ll be unstoppable in the college league. Plus we get to live together so no more sneaking into each other’s beds. Remember when your mother chased me out?” 

Bokuto laughed through his tears. “Mom wasn’t quite aware of our relationship yet.” He tightened his hold around Kuroo’s shoulders. “I am excited for next year, Tetsu.”

Kuroo put him down. “Sorry my dear, but you’re heavy.” 

“Mean.” Bokuto wiped under his eyes. “I should go Akaashi will be looking for me soon. Go celebrate with your team.” 

Kuroo leaned forward and gave him a quick, sweet goodbye kiss. “I love you, Kou.” 

“I love you too. Can I come over tonight?” 

The dark haired male checked his phone. “Oh it looks like the team’s having a victory party at Kenma’s place. I’ll text you when that gets out.” 

“I’ll come.” He winked at him. 

“Really? You don’t have to if you don’t want to or it’s too hard.”

“Nothing’s too hard for me, bro. Plus I’m not letting anyone try to dance with my boyfriend when I’m not there.” 

He blew a kiss at him as he started up the stairs. “Bye my pretty kitty.” “Kou…” Kuroo groaned. “Don’t worry kitty, _owl_ always love you.” 

“I hate your stupid puns and nicknames.” 

“You don’t, you love it!” He watched his boyfriend before he started up himself. 

“I should have known you’d be comforting your boyfriend instead of being with your team, captain.” Kenma said flatly, only using the title sarcastically. “Come on, the bus will leave without you.”

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Kuroo chided as he met Kenma on the landing. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” 

* * *

Kuroo walked into the party fashionably late to make his entrance. He had really put effort into his appearance even if his black jeans and red v-neck looked casual. “Looking good, captain, are you expecting a surprise guest?” Lev teased his senpai. 

“Is it even a surprise anymore?” Kenma stated, stopping Kuroo from making his witty response. Kuroo made a face at Kenma and got a drink while he waited for his boyfriend. He knew the eyes he was drawing from the girls, but he could care less. 

“Tetsuuuuu!” Bokuto sing-songed as he made his entrance. “Your party has arrived!” 

Kuroo smirked and put his drink down, heading into the living room. “Oh. You look good, Kou.” 

“Thanks bro! Akaashi picked out my outfit. He sends his regards but couldn’t be bothered with coming. Something about being a third wheel. Whatever could he mean?” Kuroo rolled his eyes and hugged his boyfriend when they met. 

“No idea.” He leaned in and kissed him. Bokuto’s kisses were always playful, especially when they were in public. Kuroo tended to be more serious and took the initiative a lot of the time. Mostly just because he got sick of waiting for Bokuto to quit teasing him. It was less chaste than their earlier kiss, but still not using tongue like Kuroo wanted. That would come later. Kuroo smiled when Bokuto broke the kiss only to nip at the raven haired male’s lip. “You’re right. Whatever could he mean?” 

Bokuto’s golden eyes lit up at the change of songs. “I love this song! Come dance with me, kitty?” 

A couple of girls laughed at the pet name, but Kuroo didn’t scold his boyfriend. He not so secretly loved it. Kuroo pulled Bokuto close, his hands on the shorter male’s hips. 

Bokuto folded himself into Kuroo, pressing his back into Kuroo’s chest. As they started to move their hips together, Bokuto wrapped and arm up around Kuroo’s neck. 

“Guess what, Tetsu?” 

“Hm?” 

“I told Mom I’m staying at Akaashi’s tonight.” 

“My parents are out of town.” 

“Oh ho ho! You know what that means! I haven’t given you your reward for winning yet.”

Kuroo smirked as the thought sent a shiver down his spine. “I think we’ll be sneaking out of the party early.”


End file.
